Outra Fronteira Digimon
by T.Tamashi
Summary: História sobre um outro digimundo com umas pequenas mudanças na personalidade dos personagens. E a adição de personagens inventados... Pode parecer estranho, mas eu sempre me coloco nas histórias que eu crio, principalmente as românticas.


Notas do Autor: Eu sou dono da franquia Digimon, sou só um grande fã que gosta de criar rumos diferentes para uma mesma história.

Eu custumo modificar um pouco as personalidades dos personagens para poder criar a história.

Sobre a história: Criei uma história que se passa num universo paralelo àquele de Digimon Frontier. Nesse universo os personagens têm vidas muito diferentes. Por isso que as personalidades são diferentes superficialmente, mas no fundo ainda são a mesma. Nesse digimundo Takuya acabou entrando no trem junto com Tomoki quando foi tentar ajudá-lo, mas no digimundo Takuya vai reencontrar o seu lindo par, mas vai ficar em dúvida quanto à quem ele ama.

Essa história contêm Yaoi, se não gosta de histórias BL, está na história errada e pode parar de ler agora.

Se não parou de ler, significa que vamos ter uma divertida e romântica aventura no meu digimundo.

**Outra Fronteira Digimon**

**Capítulo 01: Let's go!**

Lá estava eu correndo pela rua quase sem fólego. O motivo? Eu tinha que pegar um trem para a estação de Shibuya às 5:50.

- Kuso! Não vai dar tempo. E eu nem sei onde é a estação! - Foi quando eu vi um menino da minha idade correndo com o telefone na mão.

- Ele também deve ter sido chamado. - Eu estava indo para a estação por causa de uma mensagem no celular falando para eu participar de um jogo.

Corri atrás do menino e entrei no trem no último segundo. Quando me acalmei olhei em volta e vi o menino. Era magro, mas parecia ser forte. Tenha uma ura de autoridade e seriedade. Seu cabelo longo, que era de um negro que me lembrava o escuro, estava preso por um lenço azul com manchas negras.

"Nossa... Ele é maravilhoso. Totalmente meu tipo." pensei ao vê-lo.

- Ei, você! - Finalmente consegui dizer , após perceber que o estava admirando de boca aberta.

- 'Você', não. Meu nome é Kouji Minamoto - disse ele, com uma voz calma, mas autóritaria.

"Sua voz também é linda..." - Então... Kouji-san, você também foi chamado? - indaguei mostrando meu celular.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, o que eu duvido que ele faria, o trem chegou na estação de Shibuya e Kouji foi para o meio da multidão. Eu também sai do trem, mas não fazia a menor ideia de aonde ir, e o tempo tava acabando.

Então eu pensei ter visto Kouji entrando no elevador e corri para lá. Consegui entrar por um fio, enquanto pensava que hoje eu estava fazendo tudo no limite do tempo. Eu já tinha me acalmado e quando olhei em volta vi que aquele não era o Kouji. Era parecido com ele e tinha os mesmos olhos, mas seu cabelo não era longo e ao contrário do de Kouji não retratava o escuro e sim o claro. Era como olhar para uma luz negra. Ele estava usando um bone azul com uns símbolos branco, que eu nem prestei atenção. Tinha uma aura calma e gentil, mas que também emanava um pouco de tristeza.

- Você... Não é o Kouji-san! - acabei por dizer, mas enquanto estava pensando coisas como: "Mesmo não sendo o Kouji ele ainda é meu tipo, de uma forma mais selvagem, mas é."

- Você conhece o Kouji? Eu sou o irmão dele, Kouichi, é um prazer conhecê-lo! - disse ele com uma voz amigável, mas no fundo cansada.

- Não precisa ser tão polido assim. Meu nome é Takuya, Takuya Kanbara! Prazer. Eu acabei de conhecer o Kouji-san no trem em que nos viemos pra Shibuya. - Estava explicando quando de repente o elevador começou a descer mais rápido. Meu pé já estava saindo do chão quando ele começou a retardar até parar.

Quando a porta do elevador abriu, estávamos num lugar extraordinário. Haviam trens estranhos de várias épocas e lugares diferentes. Foi então que eu ouvi a primeira badalada do relógio.

- Já são 6 horas! - exclamei ao ver o relógio gigante pendurado no teto.

Junto com a primeira badalado ouvi 2 apitos de trem.

- Kouji?! Ele também está aqui? - se perguntou Kouichi enquanto ia em direção a um dos trens que estava partindo. Olhei na direção que ele estava indo e vi o lindo Kouji partindo num dos trens.

E então bateu a segunda badalada, junto com o soar de mais 2 apitos e Kouichi entrou no trem que estava no trilho vizinho ao de Kouiji e também partiu. Vi também uma menina entrando em outro trem que estava partindo. Quando bateu a 3ª badalada vi um menino entrando num trem atrás de algumas meninas. Quando bateu a 4ª badalada o trem partiu, mas as meninas já tinham saído deles. Não consegui evitar rir.

Então um pouco mais ao lado vi uns meninos empurrando um menino mais novo para dentro de um trem. Corri para ajudá-lo quando ouvi a 5ª badalada. Quando cheguei lá para ajudá-lo e consegui afastar os meninos dele. Um menino maior veio e me empurrou para dentro do trem levando o menininho junto. E então nós partimos ao soar da 6ª e última badalada.


End file.
